clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 29
Weirdo I feel like a weirdo today. :| -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Sorry to bother you, I need help AGAIN xD Hi P-P, Sorry to bother you again :P, I need halp. xD. How do you do this? http://prntscr.com/1gu9ss I wanna do it on my wiki on my userpage and stuff P.S How do you make Blue Colored Comments? Sorry to bother you. 13:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Weirdo Because this day is strange.... -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Join chat Join chat -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 14:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Multiple page protection Hi, please protect all of these pages. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 16:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Let me know if you want me to change something in the protection. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Help, AGAIN Hi P-P, I need help again. How do you make a music template (MusicPlay) on your wiki? Not the CP music. P.S (you dont have to :P) can you semi-protect these: User:Mariocart25Charizard, Template:Mariocart25 and Fully Protect: Template:Mariocart25Font, Template:Mariocart25Portal, and Template:Mariocart25-Subpage. (You dont have too :P) [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Aunt Arctic stole']] [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'my Gatorade!']] 03:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hi P-P, I had a idea that we can change the Blocked tag to Banned by using the http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AUser-identity-box-group-blocked. Is that a great idea? Like you get banned from the gamer for Swearing and stuff. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Aunt Arctic stole']] [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'my Gatorade!']] 08:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) V-Rex As you know from my blog the other day, V-Rex did NOT found the wiki. This needs to be removed from Template:Mainpage-about and Club Penguin Wiki:About. Spydar007 (Talk) 11:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Read my comment on the blog please. ––/// Super \\\–\\\ Miron ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I have. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 12:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Check this out Hi P-P, look what I made! Like it? ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 11:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I like it! :Spydar007 (Talk) 12:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, I made more now: ::*Administrators ::*Patrollers ::*Rollbacks ::*Chat moderators ::––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 16:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. You get a potato in reward for liking them :D ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm available Hello, Sorry for being away. I will try showing up anytime I come on, so I hope we can meet in chat soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Tags Hi PP, just a quick question, I've made a Club Penguin Wiki and I'm wondering if you could help me with the Bureaucrat tags. I've been looking for the coding and everything online, I even looked at the MediaWiki page! I hope you can help! BenAdventureBear | Talk 13.57, GMT P.S. Sorry about the sig! BenAdventureBear | Talk 13.57, GMT Re: Re: Bureaucrat Tags I've installed it, I'm unsure what to do now. I'm on now, can you explain to me on chat? BenAdventureBear | Talk 15.15, GMT Current playercard id What's my current playercard ID? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] **OOOOH! -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] Can't access chat Hi, I can't access the chat for some reason. It gives me a permission error. I'm asking you because it says only you and parrots can access it, so I thought you'd know something about it. ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh nvm, I made a typo in the page name and accidentally wrote "Special:Caht". ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 17:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC)